izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
May
Name: May Species: Human Height: Same as Gaz Eye Color: Brown Hair Style: Wavy Symbol: UFO Favorite Color: Aqua Green Age: Same as Gaz Birthday: January 19 Gender: Female Love Interest: JG Atoms Most Likely to Say: "Leave me alone..." Least Likely to Say: "You're crazy!" Physical Appearance May has very light skin and Tan eyes, she wears an aqua green t-shirt with letters CCM stiched onto the front in big, bold, yellow letters. She has round glasses, and blue jeans. She also has brown, open-toed, sandles. Her hair, wavy, brown and long. And to top it all, she has a silver bracelet on her right wrist. Past She used to be very popular among her age group and was deemed "Beautiful", but that was before her mom (The Editor of Crop Circles Magizine) got a promotion and was moved to Zim's town, where May was picked on, called crazy, and so on. Until she met Jon, that is, since then, no one has bothered her. Although, she still feels very lonely... Relationships Zim She knows Zim is an alien, She doesn't interact with him much because she's always trying to avoid everyone else...When Zim does talk to her, it's normally to make fun of her, and that doesn't end well for Zim... Dib Being the only other believer, May and Dib have had a special connection from the start, they always talk about exposing their enemies and how no one can see the danger of the world. May liked Dib from the moment he claimed that she wasn't crazy, and reprimanded anyone who called her that. She used to have a crush on this boy, but that faded over time, finally accepting that Dib and Zay were going to end up together, and there wad nothing she could do to change that, although, the two remain close friends. Zay She hates Zay, for reasons she really doesn't understand...But she just hates her. Although, very deep down she doesn't, because in hindsight, Zay is no real threat, she's just an Irken, living on Earth. But she refuses to accept that, and will continue to, (supposedly), hate her. Gaz Gaz dislikes May because of her similarities to her brother, her mildly perky attitude, and her lack of dark colors, so she insults and occasionally inflicts pain on her whenever she gets the chance. Jon Jon and May are as close as two best friends could possibly get. They always laugh together and tease each other about their crushes and other things. May always felt safe and happy around Jon. Jon absoloutely hates it when people make fun of May, and will beat the crud out if anyone who does, May appreciates that. They actually dated a long time back, but they decided to just remain friends, and friends they have remained ever since. GIR She mildly likes GIR because of his happy personality and willingness to do anything for her, despite his master's direct orders, and her being a human being, and a possible threat to the "mission". RITA She likes RITA because she will help her out no matter what she's doing, she likes to cook with her and laughs a lot whever she's around. Meg May and Meg get along like sisters always do, they love each other, but hate each other as well. They'll always stand by each other, but May gets irritated when Meg comments about Jon. She knows that she doesn't like him, but she honestly doesn't care. She'll defend Meg under any circumstances, and won't hesitate to fight for her. JG Atoms Love. It hit her like an atomic bomb. When she came across this strange, Irken Cartoonist, the two felt something like a 'Zing'. Falling for his magnificent ways with drawing utencils, and his glittering gold eyes, she completely moved on from her love for Dib, and only thought of JG whenever someone mentioned love...Although, you would never get her to admit any of this. Personality She is obsessive compulsive and "crazy". She likes to cook and tell stories, and is quite good at writing them. Her mom is the editor of CCM (Crop Circles Magizine) which may be the reason she devoloped her passion for the paranormal. She is mildy perky but mostly is irritated or angry with the obliviousness of others. Although, she is very quiet, and tends to fade into the background. No one ever notices her just sitting there, unless she decides to speak up, which is rare for her. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:OC Category:LGBT Characters Category:Invader Gia Category:Invader Gia's characters Category:Characters